


Must Be a Full Moon, Feels Like One of Those Nights

by thebardisabird



Category: Actor RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Dark is super possessive of you, F/M, Ownership, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebardisabird/pseuds/thebardisabird
Summary: He told you not to come over around a full moon.





	

There was a reason he deliberately shooed you away on nights with a full moon rising. When you'd ask why, he always seemed to come with a viable excuse to keep you away for the night.  
  
Tonight was no different.   
  
Your boyfriend called you up two nights prior to explain to you that he was going to be recording late and needed the house to be empty so he could have the optimal settings he usually needed. Normally you'd listen and stay home for the night. But as you drummed your fingers on the box of pizza you ordered, you conjured an interesting idea. It wouldn't hurt to drop off some pizza for Mark, right? After all he  _does_ work so hard, and you were sure he wouldn't mind a little break for some food anyway. A quick change into a casual dress and some boots was all you needed. A smile crept across your lips as you grabbed the pizza box along with your keys and you were out the door.   
As you turned onto Mark's street, you couldn't help but notice how brightly the moon shone - peeking from behind the clouds. The soft alabaster glow spilled into your car when you pulled into Mark's driveway. You pretended not to notice the chill that ran up your spine when you opened his front door (courtesy of the spare key he let you have), pizza in hand. As you placed your keys down on the nearby table, you moved to put the pizza in the fridge. The soft sound it emitted as you closed its doors echoed through the silence of the house.   
  
Silence.  
  
_Wait..._  
  
Mark's never silent when he's recording.  
  
You felt frigid fear rush through your body when you sensed the air shift in your slight panic.   
  
**Something was wrong.**  
  
You stepped carefully to grab your keys, heart starting to rave as you were ready to bolt out of there and call Mark from a safe distance.   
  
  
" _You were told not to come tonight..."_  
  
  
Eyes widening, you froze in your tracks at the voice that sounded behind you. It was Mark's voice...but there was something off about it. Something that frightened you. You turned slowly, "M-Mark?...I-I'm sorry...I just thought you'd want s-some pizza."  
He was silhouetted in the darkness of his home and he'd yet to move in your direction. Taking a step back, you shakily squeezed your keys.   
  
"I-I'm gonna go babe...I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming..."  
  
And with that you sprinted for the door. The handle was just within your grasp until you collided into a hard figure standing in the way of your escape. Your breath caught in your throat as you backed away slowly. His footsteps followed yours as his form slowly bathed in moonlight. "I don't think so, darling" he said, tone low and dangerous. A hand reached out and grasped your wrist, "Why don't you stay instead?"  
  
**Onyx.**  
  
That's what  you were looking into as Mark's face came to light. Not the normal soft brown eyes you grew to love so much. Fear gripped your heart - your suspicions became reality. It was in fact Mark's body you were next to...but this wasn't Mark. Terrified, you dropped your keys and ripped your wrist from his grip. A scream ripped through your lips, and without thought, you scrambled upstairs. Your main focus was to find a room and lock yourself away until you could figure out a way to escape. You'd just about made it to the top of the stairs when your boot had caught a stray nail beneath the carpeting and robbed you of your balance. You winced at the abrasion on your arms, left from the swift friction of your fall, but that was quickly replaced with utter terror when a hand suddenly wrapped around your ankle. You were flipped over onto your back as you were dragged toward Mark's shadowed figure.  
  
His deep voice growled, "I can't believe he's been keeping me from you..."  
  
A large hand crept slowly up your calf, dark chuckling sounding throughout the hall. Tears pooled at the corner of your eyes, you had no idea what his intentions were and the twisted fact that whoever this was taking control of your boyfriend's body terrified you even more.  
  
"Don't hurt me," you sobbed, "I'll give you whatever you want...just d-don't hurt me".  
  
"Hurt you?" he replied, the amused grin evident in his words. Your knees were pried apart as a hand gripped your inner thigh and pulled you flush against the rough denim of Mark's jeans. A small yelp escaped you - his strong frame towering over your own.   
  
"You're lucky you're beautiful..." he began, "I could kill your boyfriend for keeping what should be mine away from me."   
  
"No..." you whispered frightfully, "Leave Mark alone!"  
  
"Every full moon I rise," he continued, "and every full moon he makes sure you manage to elude my grasp." His hand crept up your thigh to grab a handful of your ass.   
  
" _ **I'm taking what belongs to me.**_ "  
  
"NO PLE-" you started in protest, only to be silenced by a pair of lips smashing into yours. You beat against his shoulders, desperately trying to push and pry him off of you. As a result, your wrists were roughly pinned to cease your struggling. He forced his tongue past your lips, wrapping his around your own - your screams being swallowed in the process. Your body was pressed into the carpet more firmly; your lips released shortly after. Words were lost in your confusion, you didn't understand what exactly was happening and yet you knew exactly where this was heading. Before you mustered the strength to resume your attempts at pushing him away, you felt lips brush your throat. The intimate sensation sent soft heat straight to your abdomen. Kisses turned into soft bites of your skin and your resolve to flee was wavering under the heat of his body and the rush of your sparking arousal. When he nipped a spot just under your jaw you let out a soft moan,   
  
"M-Mark..."  
  
Ebony eyes flicked up to glare at you, " **NO. Dark.** "  
  
Confusion mixed in with your flushed features, "W-What?"  
  
"I am Dark," he growled, taking a bit of skin between his teeth, "Do not confused me with your asinine significant other." He released your wrists in order to snake a hand down to your neck, wrapping his large fingers around your windpipe. Dark wasn't looking to asphyxiate you, but the dizziness that began to dance through your senses from the pressure made you feel otherwise. He didn't miss however, the small shifts of your thighs desperately seeking one another for some sort of friction. A wicked grin stretched across his features, "I knew you couldn't resist."  
Tears slid down your cheeks as your growing need was blindsiding you despite your fear. Large hands tore at the fabric of your dress, coming to fully shred the garment open - your bra going with it. With your breasts exposed to the chill of the air, you shuddered; though the blush painted on your cheeks may have misconstrued your reaction. You turned your head away, embarrassed and afraid of the gluttonous stare that monster was providing your chest. Your body betrayed you when a long tongue greedily lapped and circled around your nipples. Gasps and groans fell through your parted lips - a fire blazing across your cheeks, down your chest and straight to your core. Soon hands replaced the skillful appendage, providing rough squeezes and the slight tweaking of your hardened buds. With a lip snatched between your teeth, you clamped your nails into the flesh of his forearms; as a last show of discontent or because you were actually beginning to enjoy it, you weren't sure. You peeled open an eye to catch two black orbs gazing at your screwed up features.   
  
"Dark please..."  
  
You weren't even sure what you were begging for. For mercy? For release? To wake up from this nightmare you were slowly succumbing to? Your mind swam relentlessly through a thick haze of arousal as the man you loved was being puppeted to take your body under his own without him knowing. One of your wrists was snatched by a hand of Darks, bringing it up to his lips to press gentle kisses to.   
  
A distraction.  
  
You would've almost been caught off guard had the soft clang of a belt not cut through the silence. Pulling your wrist back, you opened your mouth to scream in protest of the next occurrence, but your lips were sealed by nimble fingers. Crushing weight seized hold over your hips and stomach as Dark snaked his neck over toward your ear,   
  
"You'll be given your opportunity to scream. Do it now, however, and I'll make sure your meatsuit of a boyfriend doesn't wake up for a while."  
  
The combination of the threat and hearing his low, gravelly voice with the proximity of his body heat left you feeling an awkward mix of terrified and turned on. You nodded in compliance and whimpered slightly when Dark's hand slowly lifted off your quivering lips.   
  
"Good girl."  
  
You squeezed your eyes shut when the almost missable sounds of leather slipping through denim loops and the placement of silver gracing wood filled the air. However, it was the foreboding hum of a zipper that rang in your ears and filled your with apprehensive dread. In one swift move, his jeans were shoved just below his hips, and soon long fingers were curling under your knees and pushing your thighs up and open further. Your breath hitched, a sob beginning to bubble up your chest again. You were terrified and repulsed by this man who looked exactly like your beloved boyfriend, but acted nor said anything like him. There was hunger in his monochrome eyes and malice in his voice. His touch felt as if literal fire waltzed over your skin.   
  
It scared you.  
  
It _electrified_ you.   
  
You weren't sure how to feel, but you knew this  _wasn't_ Mark.   
  
The silent milling over who controlled your significant other's body was cut short as a substantial length of heat slid over one of your inner thighs. You inhaled sharply, eyes snapped shut in apprehension. A low chuckle left the man above you as he bared his weight down over your hips. Lips ghosted over your throat and up to purr in your ear, "Don't fight it darling, we both know how well I fit inside you."  
You bit back a moan, his words causing your pussy to clench in excitement. His fingers made quick work of your panties, tearing the fabric far too fast for you to even register at first. When you finally did, you were ready to protest their disappearance (the cold gliding over your mound was frigid) but you were hushed by two fingers slipping past your folds and toying with your entrance.   
  
"Look how much you need me" he taunted, fingers glistening with your essence. You didn't dare say a word, you knew your voice would betray you. However, your silence only proved to irk Dark, his decision finalized. He'd had enough.   
  
"Look at me" he warned. You denied his request, pretending not to hear him, feeling unable to handle or fathom what his expression would read. One hand grasped your chin roughly as he growled out low enough for you to shiver,   
  
" __ **Look at me.** "   
  
You hesitantly fluttered your eyes open to find his own dark ones peering back at you. You searched the depths of those two black seas, trying to find an answer to a question you didn't even have. What you failed to notice in your fearful distraction, was the hand that left your face to place itself on the side of your head. Another hand busied itself wrapping around your thigh, steeling you in place as a mischievous smirk curled over Dark's lips. He continually locked his gaze with yours, his hips lining up with your own. The tip of his swollen length slipped easily through your folds, and it was wide eyes you knew he'd won.   
  
" **Remember who you belong to.** "   
  


With a swift shove of his hips, Dark sheathed himself fully into your aching heat. A well overdue scream tore from your throat at the sudden intrusion, your nails biting viciously into his biceps. He nuzzled your neck lovingly, drinking in the sweet sound of your shrillness. You were mortified, tears gathering, threatening to spill as this monster above you had finally taken what he wanted. Fist clenched at the side of your trembling form, Dark steadied himself. He pulled back slowly, nearly all the way out of you before slamming fully back in. A choked gasp escaped you with said thrust, your half lidded eyes turned away from him. Teeth scraped at the junction between your shoulder and neck, as Dark reintroduced his cock into your sopping pussy with great ease. Short staggered breaths were all you could muster, his hold on you strong and the power behind his hips too great for you to fight back.  
  
He was so different from how you and Mark made love. Mark was affectionate, attentive. He had a rough side, sure, but he was always sweet. This...this was purely carnal. Dark's sole intention was to claim you. To ravage you for the purpose of ownership...to fuck you into submission. He met you thrust for thrust, driving deeper than you've ever felt before - your resolve having melted long ago. When he moved your hips a tad in his vice grip, you screamed. The head of his throbbing cock brushed a specific spot deep within you, automatically throwing your back into an arch of pure bliss.   
  
"That's it..." he purred, fingers digging further into the soft flesh of your hips, "Right there..."  
  
He angled himself ever so slightly so that he'd continue to slam promptly into that spot. At this point you had no words left in you, you pants and moans climbing an octave with each thrust. Working his hips like a piston, he sped up his relentlessly thrusting, driving fully into you each time. You knew you were teetering on the edge, your trembling thighs that had subconsciously wrapped around Dark's waist alerted him so. Liquid heat pooled in your lower abdomen and your only goal now was to feed it to extinction. He lavished your neck with bites, one hand trailing up to your breasts to roughly knead the soft flesh and twist your nipple to life.   
  
_So close, so close, so fucking close._  
  
"You're mine...all mine....you'll always be mine." Dark snarled, slamming into you specifically hard for emphasis.  
  
That was all it took. White hot electricity pulsed radically over your body, your orgasm striking you with such ferocity, you made no real sound save for the high pitched keening that you produced. Your pussy clenched around him like a deathtrap, ready to ring him dry. Dark roared into your flesh as the few ravenous thrusts he mustered allowed him to cum deep within you, thick heat filling you. You grimaced at the feeling as it wasn't entirely welcome, but it also wasn't something you were completely concerned for. Your fingers tensed and relaxed against the strong arms of your possessed lover, exhaustion creeping up your limbs like a blanket. Lazily turning your head, you saw the wavering of black pigment in Mark's eyes. You closed your eyes to let sleep take you, but not before you hear his deep voice reminding you,   
  
" **Forever mine.** "  
  
The thump of Mark's body hitting the ground in an unconscious state was the last you heard before you were welcomed with silence again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woops my hand slipped.


End file.
